hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Sammo Whale
Sammo, sometimes called Sammo Whale, is a whale and a member of Big Green's navy. Biography Prior to joining Big Green, Sammo had a man living inside him, whose campfires caused Sammo's blowhole to become crusty and hardened. What became of this man is unknown. As revealed in Crab Castle, Sammo joined Big Green after he was discovered by Commander ApeTrully and the Sailor Brothers. He was crying uncontrollably, which was causing floods, because other whales believed that he was "chicken-hearted and cowardly." ApeTrully offered him a place at Big Green, where he could demonstrate his true bravery, and Sammo accepted. Sammo's first mission then came when it was discovered that the crabs of Crab Castle were abusing humans. Woo the Wise conceived the idea that Sammo could act as a submarine for First Squad and the Sailor Brothers, and invented a special harness for Sammo to wear. Sammo then carried them into battle against the crabs, against whom he fought bravely. After the crabs made peace with Big Green, they made an underwater dome for Sammo to live in. Sammo later escoted First Squad to battle a soil monster in the sea in the south. They encountered HighRoller on the way, who was traveling with three whales, with whom he did battle. Sammo won, through some serendipity, by sinking to the bottom of the ocean and landing on the other whales, pinning them all. HighRoller refused to surrender without being defeated in a game of water volleyball, however. This game was ultimately won when Lin Chung used a strength dumpling to unclog Sammo's blowhole and allow him to spout. Personality Sammo has a reputation for being a coward, which is somewhat true in that he is easily spooked by things such as the "scary eye attack." However, Sammo is able to enter dangerous combat without batting an eye, such as when he rushed and attacked the purple whales, slamming them with his snout and fins and tail, causing them to get dizzy. Powers and Abilities Sammo is a powerful swimmer, and his considerable size lends him incredible strength. When wearing his submarine harness, Sammo has access to dozens of cannons, though he relies on the Sailor Brothers to fire them. The harness also has a fishing net, which can be used to snare enemies. His water spout is very powerful, and he has some grasp of human language. Barnacles that grow on him act as armour as seen in Shark Castle, when the sharks used their shell attack on Sammo, but it only made him laugh due to hardly even being harmed at all. Weaknesses Sammo can only dive to a certain depth in the ocean before the extreme pressure becomes dangerous or even lethal to him. Barnacles are known to attach to him, and while they can act as armor for him, they can also block his cannons. Sammo is also easily spooked by scary things. Gallery CrabCastle18.png CrabCastle10.png CrabCastle8.png CrabCastle7.png Crabbattle.jpg BattleNavies.png Trivia *There is some speculation that Sammo is the Whale King, due to his great size and unusual coloring. However, no whale has ever expressed any loyalty to him, so it is unknown. *Sammo, like other whales, seems to draw inspiration from sperm whales, particularly in terms of body shape. Additionally, his great size and coloring seem to draw inspiration from blue whales. *Sammo is classified as Hero: 044. **This corresponds to the forty-fourth ranked Star of Destiny in the novel Water Margin, Shan Tinggui, whose nickname is "General of Sacred Water." Category:Big Green Category:Animals Category:Recurring characters Category:Talking Animals Category:Classified Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Animal Leaders